


Some Things That Glitter

by Lothiriel84



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Drabble Collection, Drama, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lothiriel84/pseuds/Lothiriel84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unrelated drabbles, all of them sharing the same opening line. Title borrowed from the namesake song by Queen + Paul Rodgers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Restful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Paint It Red May 2013 Monthly Challenge - prompt: "Some things are impossible to escape".

Some things are impossible to escape.

The past will never stop haunting you, no matter how fast you run. She's learned that at a very young age, and given up trying to change it ever since.

Now she simply does what her father tells her to do. She never shies away from the sight of blood, nor from any task he asks her to perform.

She doesn't blink when he says she's the gift he's specially reserved for someone dear to him; she simply asks where she can find the guy instead.

That night she rides him until he comes.

 


	2. The Angel of Death

Some things are impossible to escape.

Death is one of them; he's been afraid of dying ever since he remembers, until he decided to make friends with him instead.

Now he can almost feel his approving smile whenever he starts cutting through the skin of his victims. They see him for what he truly is, the angel of death; the look of fear in their eyes is always worth it.

He's well aware that he's going to die someday, but the thought doesn't scare him anymore.

Running into the open arms of his best friend will be like going home.


	3. On a Razor Edge

Some things are impossible to escape.

He's teetering on the brink of insanity, his mind falling apart at the seams. There are voices in his head; they're calling him, he wonders how long it's going to take before he eventually gives in.

That doesn't stop him from rushing towards self-destruction; he just hopes he'll get to his enemy first.

After that, sinking into oblivion will be a much welcome relief. The burden he's carrying is becoming more unbearable with every passing moment, he's tired of it all.

If madness is the price he has to pay, then so be it.


	4. Nothing but a Heartache

Some things are impossible to escape.

She's always trying to save the world, save the people she cares about. However, it often feels like she's attempting to stop a flood with nothing but a stick.

All her efforts are doomed to fail; she's fighting a losing battle, but that doesn't mean she's going to give up anytime soon.

For one she's stubborn, has been ever since her childhood. And though she's already had more than her fair share of heartbreak, it's not enough for her to back down and admit defeat.

She'll keep on fighting even with her last breath.


	5. Karma

Some things are impossible to escape.

It doesn't matter that other people consider him superstitious; there's a reason behind his colleagues' misfortunes, call it bad luck or whatever you want.

Unhappy childhoods, broken homes, star-crossed love affairs. Guilt, grief, regrets.

Flee as fast as you can, your fate will always catch up with you nonetheless.

That's why he often seeks refuge in a book. As much as he pities real people, he doesn't care about fictional characters instead.

If the hero of the story dies of heartbreak, he can always shut the book and go back to his own life.


	6. Like Father, Like Son

Some things are impossible to escape.

At a young age he vowed he would be a better parent than his own father. He would always be there for his kids, no matter what.

Now his father is dead, and his only son is going to grow up without the warmth of a proper family.

Guilt never ceases to torment him, he should have known better than to start a relationship when he was still in love with another woman. Grasp all, lose all – they say.

The ruse to trap Red John has simply sped up things to their inevitable end.


	7. Nightmare

Some things are impossible to escape.

Her treacherous mind never stops replaying the scene, it's no wonder she can barely sleep these days.

Shooting a man is always a life-changing event, even more so when it comes to the man you were going to marry in a few weeks. He's betrayed her trust, and now she's left to pick up the pieces of her broken heart.

Sometimes she wonders if she has purposely turned a blind eye to the whole thing, refused to believe there might be something off about her fiancé.

Until he tried to kill her, that is.


End file.
